kuya_al_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Origins
Kuya Al's origins are widely disputed among theorists, however, all of these theories have common ground. He certainly did not live an average life since childhood. We will be exploring some if not all of these theories here, and we may even introduce new ones. Theory 1: He Did Not Finish School This first theory claims that Kuya Al might be a normal person who has not graduated from school. This lines up with the fact that he is not that educated based on his personality and the way he talks. This theory is further backed up due to his job as a poor bus conductor and his appearance as a regular poor person. Which grade in school that he dropped out of is still unclear, as the range goes from high school, all the way to Kindergarten or maybe even Nursery. This theory seems to be the most realistic of them all. Theory 2: He Is A Neanderthal This theory claims that Kuya Al is actually a neanderthal from tens of thousands of years ago, however, managed to be preserved into the modern era for unclear reasons. Kuya Al already had black skin in this time period. Cyd, a supporter of this theory, claims that he was found frozen in the ice by some unknown people/group. They then decided to thaw the ice with fire. It was a success, however, they forgot to extinguish the fire, making Kuya Al's already naturally black skin, even darker. Theory 3: He Is An Alien (Non-Human) This next theory claims that Kuya Al is not actually a human or a part of the human species (homo sapiens) ''and actually came from outer space, the most common origin being the planet Mars. A planet known for 'potentially' having life in the past and having a close proximity to Earth. Though highly unlikely, it is the likeliest planet for unearthly beings to come from. A different variation of this theory is that Kuya Al might be something or someone else, but in the form of a human. This variation is still vague and unclear and isn't as popular as the other mentioned theories. Nonetheless, it is still ''"possible". Theory 4: He Was From Africa This theory claims that Kuya Al originated from Africa, hence his dark skin and poor literature. However, the neanderthal theory is generally more accepted in the theorist community than this one, yet it is probably the second most realistic one of them all. This theory may be paired with the first theory. Theory 5: Other Unpopular Theories There are many other theories that are not popular enough or too vague and have been unheard of for a long time to not appear on this list. An example of this would be the "Kuya Al Is A Ditto" theory, based upon the fact that Dittos are pokemon that can turn with great detail into anything, even humans. However, it is highly unlikely that this is true, due to the fact that Dittos usually retain their derpy face even in other forms. They are also unable to speak in human language, thus, the theory is generally considered as "dead". ATTENTION: This article was last updated on February 2, 2020. There are no promises that this article will be updated again, more so this wiki. If there have not been any updates for a long time, then the developer of this wiki has either deemed this article as "finished" and is now "archived" in the wiki, or has lost interest in continuing to update this wiki for reasons. This also means that any information here may be outdated, depending on how the situation changes, and the amount of time since the last time this article has been updated. Thank You.